Family Ties
by jenamy
Summary: Lily and Al are rather close for siblings, James has his moments. Upon return home from their school year, Al's gone missing, James and Lily know where he's with, more importantly, who he's with. asp/sm


"Mum! Dad!"

I let myself be embraced by my loving parents. Grins on both of their faces as I smiled up at them. My father took my owl's cage and put atop the trolley my mother was standing beside. I grinned as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders from behind.

"Hello Princess! Did you have a good third year?"

"Teddy!"

I nodded and grinned up at the green haired, amber-eyed boy behind me. I had missed him terribly. I watched as my older brother James came up to our family, both he and I adorning our Gryffindor robes. Mum gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Dad ruffled his hair. He gave Teddy a one-armed hug.

"Lil, where's Al?"

I met James' gaze before turning to face Mum. I gave her a shy smile. I knew exactly where he was.

"I'm not sure. I thought I saw him gathering his belongings, I was just so excited to see you! Plus James was giving me a hard time at taking too long. I lost track of him."

I gave her my best I-know-but-I'm-not-telling-and-you-won't-get-it-out-of-me smile. She just raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Dad who had his eyes locked across the platform. I heard Mum gasp as she followed his eyesight. There stood my brother, arms wrapped around his fellow classmate, their robes lined with green and silver—that's not the shocking part, not even close. Albus had his lips pressed against his blonde counterparts' in what seemed like a rather heated kiss.

I smiled, I was glad Al and Scorpius were happy. They danced around each other for the past four and a half years, it was about bloody time they snogged each other senseless. I met James' gaze once again and he was smirking—Rose owed him four galleons.

-x-

"_Why in the name of Merl—oh gods! I'm sorry!"_

_I felt my cheeks flame to life as I covered my eyes. I heard two groans and the shuffling of clothing._

"_I'm sorry Al, I thought you were alone and, hello Scorp."_

"_Hello Lily."_

"_You can uncover your eyes you know."_

_I peeked through my fingers and took in the thoroughly flushed faces of my brother and his best mate. The awkward tension in the air was thick and I could only think of one thing to do—I laughed. If anything, it caused their cheeks to redden even more._

"_Took you long enough. I swear, you've what, danced around each other for years now. Regardless, I'm on a mission from Rose. The six of us are to be down in the Entrance Hall after breakfast as it's a Hogsmeade day."_

_They gaped and nodded dumbly at me. I smiled and let out a laugh again. I couldn't help it, what else was I to do—my brother and his best friend had just been snogging like their lives depended on it. _

"_Lil, you, you won't tell will you?"_

_I raised an eyebrow at Al._

"_It's not my place big brother, but if I do say so myself, I think you're quite the handsome pair and I know of a handful of girls whose hearts just broke. You're not missing out on much just so you know. I would tell James though, you know his habit of borrowing dad's cloak, he could come across you two at some odd hour, then what would you do?"_

-x-

"What's everyone looki—bloody hell! Is that Al snogging Malfoy?"

I laughed at Uncle Ron, even more as Auntie Mione hit him in the arm. Hugo grinned at me from beside his sister and Rose, she just glared at James. I suppose that's not how Al wanted the family to find out that he fancies blokes, let alone his best mate. However, I think I'd like re-live Mum and Dad's reactions from time to time—even Uncle Ron's. I glanced around and noticed the head of platinum blonde, Scorp's father. He was headed directly towards the two boys— both still unaware that they're in plain sight.

They jumped apart, cheeks aflame as they both smiled up at Mr. Malfoy, who was smiling in return. He hugged his son and patted Al on the back.

"Harry! How can you just stand here? Our son is, he's, he was just—Malfoy _knew_?"

I let my family get into the discussion of my brother's actions and snuck away towards Al and the Malfoy's. I could hear their laughter embedded into their light conversation. Mr. Malfoy was asking them about their fifth year.

"Hello Al, Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy."

They all turned and smiled at me. I grinned at the three of them.

"Mum and Dad saw your display of affection and I think you gave Uncle Ron a heart-attack."

Their cheeks tinged pink.

"Miss Potter, did you have an enjoyable school year, third year was it?"

"Yes, sir. It was quite enjoyable, though I can't wait till sixth year, I'll no longer have to take Divination. That class is as entertaining as a troll skipping through a meadow of wildflowers. Trelawny has no sense of the word teaching, it's always _The Inner Eye_; though I don't know what she plans to teach us, my Dad's not got some mental wizard after him, she can't predict his death anymore."

He let out a small chuckle.

"Good to know not much has changed. All I've heard from Scorp is that he was too afraid to say something to your brother or he was beyond thrilled Albus felt the same. I had no idea how their courses went till just now. She was mental when I attended, but she has her moments, we must give her the smallest bit of credit. Though I hate to say this, Scorp, we must get going, your Mother's expecting you. Albus, you're welcome as usual, just send an owl ahead of time. Miss Potter, enjoy your summer holiday."

Al hugged Scorp once more, they gave a quick kiss before Al nodded to Mr. Malfoy. I sighed and walked over to my momentarily heartbroken brother as he watched his beau walk off with his father.

"I hope I can sneak into Dad's study later, I'll have to show you their reactions, you'll love 'em."

His eyes widened.

"Auntie Mione, I, I can explain, I, we."

"Nonsense Al. You two reminded me so much of Ron and I at your ages, I saw it coming back in third year. I'm going to take you two home, your mum and dad are still in a bit of shock. Ron's taking Rose and Hugo and as you well know, we're going to the Burrow."

Al groaned and blushed. I just grinned and Auntie Mione smirked. Al grabbed the trolley behind him that held his things and we followed Mione over to the fireplaces set up for floo.

"The whole family?"

"Yup! Oh Al, you should see your face! It's not so bad, Uncle Charlie's gay, what is it going to matter to the rest of the lot? Grandma Molly might just want you to invite Scorp over that instant so she can meet him properly as your boyfriend, no just your best mate."

I heard Auntie Mione laugh behind her hand as she waved us into the fireplace.

"In you two go, I'll follow with your things Al. Go on, and don't worry."

I huddled in the fireplace next to him as he stated our destination. I hated flooing with a passion. I'm just happy I'm not motion sick, I like muggle attractions far too much. We came out in the middle of the living room, lucky for Al all commotion came from the kitchen.

"Lil, what if, what if they tell me I can't see him?"

I saw the pain that flashed through his eyes and I hugged him.

-x-

"_Lil, I don't see what's so important that __**we**__ have to come down __**here**__ to __**their**__ common room. Why couldn't they come up to us? It's cold down here. Is anyone else going to be in the common room? Why can't we just meet in classroom like normal? Why aren't Rose and Hugo he—ow!"_

"_Would you stop it! __**We**__ are here because Al is our brother, he's family. He's got something he wants to tell us, the least we can do is respect his wishes."_

"_You didn't have to hit me."_

_I rolled my eyes. For someone named after pranksters and one who often divulges himself in pranks, he sure is worrisome. He continued to rub the spot on his arm where I hit him and we continued down the dark corridor. _

"_Al?"_

_I saw a shadow ahead and then a flash of blonde. It was Scorpius. _

"_Close enough, where are we going?"_

"_Where's Albus? What are you doing here? I thought this wa—ow! Stop hitting me!"_

_I laughed and Scorpius smirked. He beckoned us to follow him into an empty class just down the hall. I noticed a soft glow from under the closed door as we approached it. I smiled; they were going to tell James. He did have the right to know from the two of them. I walked in and sat myself atop one of the desks as Scorpius walked over to Al's side and James stood like an idiot in the doorway._

"_Shut the door will you."_

_He scowled but did so. His eyes narrowing just slightly as he took in the sight of Scorpius leaning a little too close to Al._

"_Out with it Al. You have us come all the way down here for a __**family**__ meeting, one without Rose and Hugo and instead you have your __**friend**__—why are you here anyway?"_

_Al took a step forward._

"_I need you to sit down James, I don't think you'll want to be standing for what I've got to share."_

_Scorpius walked over to my side and sat next to me as Al followed James to one of the desks. Al ran a hand through his hair—nervous habit. He paced a few moments and stilled as James began to get antsy. James made to speak when Al just blurted out._

"_I'm gay."_

_James sank back, his eyes wide and his jaw slacked. I smiled, mostly to try from laughing out loud but partly due to the fact that Al did it. He knew James never really liked Scorpius, only tolerated him for Al's sake—he very much stuck with Uncle Ron's prejudice towards the Malfoy's as a whole. _

"_Is that all?"_

_Al shook his head and glanced over at Scorp and me, we just waved him on—he came this far he can keep going. _

"_I'm dating Scorpius. Please James, just, just don't hate on him, if you're going to be mean towards anyone, do it to me."_

_James jumped to his feet and simply stared Al in the eye. I felt Scorp tense up beside me, we both relaxed as James wrapped Al up in a fierce hug. His eyes looking over at Scorpius over Al's shoulder._

"_It won't be a problem. If I hurt him, I'll harm myself before anyone would be given the chance." _

-x-

"We wouldn't tell you to stop seeing him Al, give your mum and me some credit. We were just a little saddened that you couldn't tell us and apparently both your siblings knew."

I tried to sneak around Dad, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh don't even think of it Lily Luna."

I met Dad's eyes, he was laughing at us. He motioned for Al to come forward and wrapped us both in a hug.

"The only thing we will ask of you, is you have him come over properly as your boyfriend and if you'd like, he can bring his parents, but it will be here, there's no use in having it at home, everyone would pop in regardless. Now, let's go, Molly's got a lovely dinner for us and we've all been waiting on you two."

He led us into the kitchen where our entire family was crammed together around the table. Laughter and chatter and loud greetings as Al and I entered the room. We took the empty seats beside Dad. Uncle Charlie laughed as soon as we entered the room, but the look Grandma Molly gave him, no one else bothered on the subject of what happened at the station. It was just like any other dinner after that.

-x-

Hours later Al and I were out in the garden, Mum and Dad were in the sitting room with the adults and James, Rose and Hugo were upstairs in Uncle George's old room. Victoire and Teddy left for a date, Fred, Roxie, Dom and Lou were in Uncle Ron's old room getting up to Merlin knew what. Molly and Lucy were with Lorcan and Lysander at the Scamander's.

"So how exactly did you two get together? Neither of you filled me in on that."

Even in the moonlight I could tell he was blushing.

"He more or less cornered me one morning in the loo and had me pinned and demanded that I tell him why I had been avoiding him the previous day. The moment I met his eyes, I knew I couldn't fight what I felt anymore. I grabbed his arms and pulled him to me and kissed him. I think that's a bit of Mum in me, it _was_ rather impulsive."

I laughed, but I was happy and I could tell he was grinning, he had every right to be.


End file.
